


Til Death & Beyond

by MaskedNightingale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedNightingale/pseuds/MaskedNightingale
Summary: There is an old legend passed down generation after generation within Asgard.The legend of soulmates."By death only can one confirm,The love of one they’ve never seen."After one of the Aesir, it was theorized, died they would be brought to whatever universe or time that their fated one resided.Loki never took any stock in these legends, especially after knowing his true origins.However, when he awakens after dying he will see that he's given one last chance to live again.





	Til Death & Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I couldn't bear the idea that Loki had actually died by Thanos's hand. After many reads of different soulmate alternate verses in fanfiction, this idea popped in my head.  
> I'm not sure exactly where this is going to go, but I encourage feedback.

_By death only can one confirm,_

_The love of one they’ve never seen._

 

He never took much stock in the legend of soulmates. Even in a land where magic was possible, the idea that one person could be connected to only one other seemed ridiculous since the day he was able to practice magic himself.

 

As he opened his emerald eyes and saw not the vast space before him and bodies laying before him, he blinked.

 

He was in Midgard.

 

He was laid out almost completely upon the dirty streets of a bustling city.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

His eyes did not hesitate to peer once more up towards the blue skies, except this time they were obscured by a haze of amethyst floating around a pale face.

He had barely opened his mouth to issue a command, when she touched the side of his face softly.

 

A frown had appeared on her lips. “Of course you are not alright you just fell from the sky.”

 

She sat up and reached behind her to the pull her cell phone from her bag. “What am I doing?” She muttered, “I should be calling an ambulance.”

 

His emerald eyes met with hers, “Do not call the authorities.”

 

Her hands still upon the device in her hands, her eyes clashing with his before looking upon the phone again in her hand.

 

“Is it because you jumped?”

 

No response came from his lips.

 

Her brows tinted with the same lilac from her hair furrowed as she looked over his odd wear and his beaten face.

 

“Can you stand?”

 

Could he? The last thing he had seen before awakening upon the woman’s lap was Thanos’s grim facade before there was nothing but darkness. He winced as he managed to reach his neck probing it, it ached but it was no longer snapped. He nodded and winced.

 

“Here put your arm around mine. My car is not far from here.”

 

They took nearly half a hour for a walk that would have normally taken ten, but soon he found himself seated in the passenger seat of cramped car.

 

As she made sure he was strapped in and shifted her car in gear, she glanced at him once more.

 

“I never got your name.”

 

Without a second thought his name slipped from his lips, “Loki.”

 

She smiled secretly to herself as she drove out into the street. “What a coincidence, my name is Sigyn.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: See what I did there. *lifts eyebrows* I'm not one for the reincarnation trope, so no this new character is not actually the Sigyn of legend. Sorry, not sorry, to disappoint. Major reason is because I've seen it so many times before. 
> 
> This is within the Soulmate Identifying mark kind of verse, however not from the universe that our Sigyn lives in. She is merely a girl from our world with history & mythology loving professor parents. More to come on that later. 
> 
> I haven't decided yet whether or not Loki should keep his powers, I'm leaning towards he does since it is part of his DNA. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
